eurofanssongcontestfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurofans Song Contest 2
Italy |host = | entries = 47 | debut = England Faroe Islands Morocco Northern Ireland Scotland Wales | return = | withdraw = Albania Armenia Azerbaijan Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Georgia Moldova Montenegro Slovakia United Kingdom | map year = Efsc2 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Participating Countries | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |null = | winner = Scotland "Someone You Loved" |nex = |pre = }} Eurofans Song Contest 2, was the 2nd edition of the Eurofans Song Contest. It took place in Milan, Italy, following Elodie, Michele Bravi & Gué Pequeno's win at the first edition in Rishon Lezion, Israel with the song "Nero Bali". In this edition, three contests were introduced: two semi-finals, and the traditional grand final. In Addition, In this contest it was decided that from now on, the six-best players from the previous edition will be the automatic finalists. RAI chose San Siro in Milan to serve as the host venue for the edition. Forty-seven countries took part in the contest; The submissions for the first edition opened right after the first edition. The edition was won by Scotland, appearing in the contest for the first time, represented by Lewis Capladi with the song "Someone You Loved", which scored a total of 236 points, beating the runner-up Kosovo by a tight margin of 18 points. the third place went to Sweden who's got 187 points, France and Morocco completed the top five of the edition. The host of the contest, Italy, finished 18th. Location : For further information see Italy Italy is a European country consisting of a peninsula delimited by the Alps and surrounded by several islands. Italy is located in Southern Europe, and it is sometimes considered as part of Western Europe. The country covers a total area of 301,340 km2 (116,350 sq mi) and shares land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, and the enclaved microstates of Vatican City and San Marino. Italy has a territorial exclave in Switzerland (Campione) and a maritime exclave in the Tunisian Sea (Lampedusa). With around 60 million inhabitants, Italy is the fourth-most populous member state of the European Union. Due to its central geographic location in Southern Europe and the Mediterranean, Italy has historically been home to myriad peoples and cultures. In addition to the various ancient peoples dispersed throughout modern-day Italy, the most predominant being the Indo-European Italic peoples who gave the peninsula its name, beginning from the classical era, Phoenicians and Carthaginians founded colonies mostly in insular Italy, Greeks established settlements in the so-called Magna Graecia of Southern Italy, while Etruscans and Celts inhabited central and northern Italy respectively. An Italic tribe known as the Latins formed the Roman Kingdom in the 8th century BC, which eventually became a republic with a government of the Senate and the People. The Roman Republic initially conquered and assimilated its neighbours on the peninsula, eventually expanding and conquering parts of Europe, North Africa and Asia. By the first century BC, the Roman Empire emerged as the dominant power in the Mediterranean Basin and became a leading cultural, political and religious centre, inaugurating the Pax Romana, a period of more than 200 years during which Italy's law, technology, economy, art, and literature developed. Italy remained the homeland of the Romans and the metropole of the empire, whose legacy can also be observed in the global distribution of culture, governments, Christianity and the Latin script. Today, Italy is considered to be one of the world's most culturally and economically advanced countries, with its economy ranking eighth-largest in the world and third in the Eurozone by nominal GDP. Italy has the sixth-largest worldwide national wealth, the third-largest central bank gold reserve, and a very high life expectancy. The country plays a prominent role in regional and global economic, military, cultural and diplomatic affairs; it is both a regional power and a great power, and is ranked the world's eighth most-powerful military. The country have greatly influenced and contributed to diverse fields, notably the arts, music, literature, philosophy, science and technology, fashion, cinema, cuisine, sports, as well as jurisprudence, banking and business. Italy is the fifth-most visited country. Host City : For further information see Milan The second edition took place in Italy for the first time. Milan is a city in northern Italy, capital of Lombardy, and the second-most populous city in Italy after Rome, with the city proper having a population of 1,395,274 while its metropolitan city has a population of 3,259,835. Milan served as capital of the Western Roman Empire from 286 to 402 and the Duchy of Milan during the medieval period and early modern age. Milan is considered a leading alpha global city, with strengths in the field of the art, commerce, design, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, services, research and tourism. Its business district hosts Italy's stock exchange, and the headquarters of national and international banks and companies. In terms of GDP, it has the third-largest economy among EU cities after London and Paris, and is the wealthiest among EU non-capital cities. Venue The San Siro, is a football stadium in the San Siro district of Milan, which is the home of AC Milan and Internazionale. It has a seating capacity of 80,018, making it one of the largest stadiums in Europe, and the largest in Italy. It hosted three games at the 1934 FIFA World Cup, six games at the 1990 FIFA World Cup, three games at the UEFA Euro 1980, and four European Cup finals, in 1965, 1970, 2001 and 2016. The stadium will also host the opening ceremony of the 2026 Winter Olympics of Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo. Besides football, San Siro can be configured to hold many other events, particularly major concerts. For Example : Ed Sheeran, Muse, Beyonce, Jay-Z, Coldplay, Rihanna, One Direction, Madonna, Michael Jackson and Italian musicians. Key Host venue Format The executive supervisors has decided that in the second edition will be 2 Semi-finals with 20 - 21 countries in each. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6) without a second chance round. Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the participating countries' semi-finals took place right after the closing of the songs' submissions. The forty-one semi-finalists had been allocated into seven pots, based on historical voting patterns and their geographical place. Drawing from different pots helped to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals (to make the contest more realistic). The pre-qualified countries: * Australia * Israel * Italy * Poland * Portugal * Spain will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The seven pots were the following: Voting The executive supervisors has announced that Every country in the competition, including those who did not qualify for the final, were allowed to vote for other countries. Each country awarded points based on the number of votes cast for each song: the song which received the most viewer votes was awarded 12 points, the second 10 points, the third 8 points and then 7, 6, 5, etc. down to 1. The voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Forty-seven countries took part in the contest; six countries participated for the first time. England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales replaced the United Kingdom. Faroe Islands and Morocco debuted as well. In the other side, ten countries decided to withdraw due to lack of interest : Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Georgia, Moldova, Montenegro, Slovakia. As the rules say, Every country that participated in Eurovision or Junior Eurovision can be part of the contest. In Addition, The song has to be released after the January 1, 2015 and the performers have to be from the country that they are representing (Except for some cases which are described in the contest rules). Semi Final 1 The first semi-final took place on 22 August 2019. Twenty-one countries participated in the first semi-final. Australia, Poland, Portugal voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 The second semi-final took place on 22 August 2019. Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Israel, Italy, Spain voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The final took place on 10 September 2019. Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all 47 participating countries eligible to vote. Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the Grand-final. External links * Recap of all the songs performed at the 1st Semi-Final of the 2nd Eurofans Song Contest * Recap of all the songs performed at the 2nd Semi-Final of the 2nd Eurofans Song Contest